


Break You

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, CBT, F/M, Face Sitting, Femdom, Humiliation, Messy, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: "I won't break you unless you deserve it."Suzy reminds Dark just who is in charge.





	Break You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CharliezardRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharliezardRose/gifts).



> Edited by the wonderful Angel!
> 
> ... I know I was supposed to give this to you in June, but, uh, hope you enjoy it, darling!

Darkiplier was kind of becoming a fact of life.

Kind of.

Sort of.

At least, everyone was getting used to him.

Suzy was... not.

She didn't want to ever get used to him. 

Like right now - standing next to him in an elevator, in a fancy hotel, the air was radiating the kind of menace that he seemed to exude without even trying.

"You know," Suzy said cautiously, as his hand came around her waist, pulling her closer. "We could just go to my house. We don't have to sneak around like this."

"But where's the fun in that?"

Dark was purring in her ear, and his hand was splayed across her hip.

It took a bit of effort to keep from rolling her eyes at him.

He had it in his head that he was some big time seducer, taking her away from her husband, treating her to fancy hotels and lavish meals. 

In reality, her husband knew about all of it, and found it pretty damn funny.

Dark was a bit of a defanged horror, these days. He was a monster, sure, but... well, he was easily cowed.

He was as much of a brat as Antiseptic, he just liked to pretend he wasn't. 

"Well, it is nice to not have you terrifying the cat," Suzy said dryly. 

Sometimes she wasn't sure why she spent time with him.

Well, no, the orgasms were nice, as was the way he seemed stuck in only one mode of thinking.

It's fun to fuck with people like that.

Especially when the person in question doesn't entirely understand how human beings work.

Dark unlocked the door, and he kept a hand on her waist as he opened the door, letting her in.

"What would you like to do tonight?" 

She smiled at him, aware of how dark her lipstick was, aware of how white her teeth were.

She knew she was what he wanted - he could scoff about how she was nothing but meat and electricity, but he was made of the same stuff, and his meat and electricity responded pretty favorably to hers.

"Well," said Suzy, "what did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking of reminding you just how beneath me you are, as a human," said Dark, and he was doing that thing, where he made the air around him blur and go dark, and he was advancing on her.

She let him push her into the door as the familiar bit of primal terror tried to crawl up her throat, the way it did every time he decided to throw his weight around.

Even though she knew he was more or less a neutered puppy dog, humanity is not made to take certain things, and pure darkness is one of them.

It smelled like stale dark chocolate when he kissed her, one of his hands sliding under the fall of her hair, to cup the back of her skull.

He held her head in his hand, and he used that leverage to turn her face up towards his own, and kiss her.

It was a hard, bruising kiss, and her knees were already going weak - it would be easy, to just give in to him tonight, enjoy the chance to be ravished like a maiden out of one of the cheesier romance novels.

But no.

He was being a brat, and she didn't want him to get it into his head that he would be allowed to get away with that without being punished.

So she grabbed the hair at the nape of his neck, and she yanked it, forcing him around, so that he was pressed against the door himself, her fingers digging into the shoulders of his suit jacket.

"You seem a little bit confused as to how things are going to go here, Dark," Suzy cooed, and she yanked on his hair, forcing him lower.

He looked at her, his eyes completely dark and angry, but she stared him down.

They'd done this before.

She stood on tiptoe, and she kissed him, with her teeth and her lips and her tongue, forcing her way in, one hand going around his neck to squeeze.

He didn't need to breathe, per se, but it was pretty uncomfortable for him to go without air for too long.

She held his nose shut, and she sucked the air out of his lungs, into her own, until he was struggling against her, but only weakly.

If he really wanted her to stop, he had the full ability to shove her away - had the ability to disappear, and reappear somewhere else.

So he was letting himself go weak in the knees, letting her starve him of air, because he wanted her to.

And that was exactly how she liked it.

"Beg me, sweetheart," Suzy said, in her best cheerful YouTube voice. "Tell me what you want me to do, and maybe I'll be nice."

"Air," Dark wheezed, and she let go of his nose, making a disappointed face.

"Oh, sweetie, I thought you could do better than that."

She let go of his throat, and she pushed him down onto his knees in front of her. 

"You gonna make it up to me, for disappointing me like that?"

He nodded, frantically, and she smirked, grabbing him by the tie and leading him to the large bed like a dog, sitting down on it herself, draping one leg over his shoulder, her short skirt riding up. 

"Please," Dark mumbled, and his voice broke, staring up at her.

There was something like wonder in his eyes, and truth be told, it was more than a little frightening, but fuck it. 

Everyone needs to be looked at like that sometimes, and if it was by an interdimensional being that was somewhat hazy in the morals department... well....

She dug her heel - and it was an actual heel, since she'd worn a nice pair of shoes for this date - into his shoulder.

"Please what?" 

"Please," Dark begged, staring up at her like the world's most evil dejected puppy dog, "can I give you pleasure?"

"What kind of pleasure?" 

"Any kind you desire." 

"What if I desired to hurt you?"

Her other heel landed between his legs, digging into the bulge of his erection. 

He froze, gasping in a desperate breath, and she smirked at him. 

"I could crush your dick with my heel," she told him. "I could just spear it, right here, and you wouldn't care, would you? You're always going on about how it's just meat and electricity. Do you want me to help you get rid of some of that meat?"

"No! No, please, no," Dark said, and he was shuddering.

"So... convince me," said Suzy.

He reared up - carefully - and put his elbows on her thighs, using his big hands to spread her thighs open wider.

She let him, leaning back on her elbows.

He almost sobbed when he was face to face with her pussy - she'd taken her panties off before she'd gotten in the car, and he was getting a face full of pink, slippery skin.

He pressed forward, his stubble itchy, his nose against her clit, and she moaned, her hands going to the back of his head, forcing his face forward.

He made a muffled noise, but he took it, as she began to grind her hips forward, riding his face.

Well, riding wasn't exactly the right word to use. 

She was using his face as a thing to rub on, as a thing to get herself off, and she brought her other foot around, so that it was also resting on his back, the hinge of her knee bent over his shoulder.

Dark just... took it.

He didn't protest when she grabbed his tie, pulling his face closer to her pussy, and he didn't complain when she had her first orgasm, cumming across his face to drip onto the jacket of his suit, staining the fabric of his shirt.

She took a perverse pleasure out of messing him up, ruining his perfect exterior, to make him as messy and disgusting and mortal as all the humans that he claimed to revile.

Or maybe it was just the fact that when they first got together, he kept ripping her panties and her shirts, and now she was getting some kind of petty revenge.

Either way, when he pulled back to look at her with those big dark eyes of his, she moaned and shuddered at the way his skin was slimy with her slick, and a few of her pubic hairs were stuck around his cheeks.

"S-stand up," she told him, panting.

He did, without question.

The lump in his pants was thick, and already leaking a bit through the thin fabric. 

"Take your tie off."

She stared up at him, licking her lips. 

He did that as well, and his hands were shaking.

She grabbed him by the front of his button down shirt, and she shoved him back onto the bed.

He was still wearing his shoes, which added the absurdity of all of this.

She pulled those off, because... it's rude to wear shoes in bed!

And then she took his tie, threading the expensive silk between her fingers, letting it drag on her callouses. 

He watched, no doubt trying to be impassive, but he was squirming.

"Lift your arms up," she told him. 

He did as instructed, his face still musky and slippery with her arousal.

The cuffs of his jacket - and his shirt - slid back, and she saw the pale vulnerability of his wrists, with all delicate blue veins. 

She tied the tie around his wrists, then to the headboard, forcing his arms above his head, so that she could do what she liked. She kicked her shoes off, as an afterthought. 

He looked... well, pretty damn ridiculous, truth be told.

Rumpled, sticky, still in his fancy business suit, but with cum all over the collar and his face, his jacket already starting to give out at the armpits.

"I'm going to sit on your face," she told Dark, because she could, and because she wanted to. 

That was one of the... weirder things about Dark.

For all of his ridiculous Alpha posturing, at the end of at least half his days, he wanted nothing so much as to be put in his place.

And his place was under her.

Was it under her, or under any mortal that managed to get their claws in him?

That she wasn't sure of, but she wasn't going to think too hard into it, as she sat on his chest, her skirt rucked up around her waist, her labia leaving a wet trail along his chest. 

The buttons of his shirt were rough against her pussy, and she savored the contrast, then ground against his chin, his stubble abrasive, but satisfying. 

He would need to really scrub his face, to get the smell of her out of his skin.

She sat on his face, holding on to the headboard with one hand, her other hand resting on the crown of his head.

"If you can make me cum, I'll let you breathe," she told him. "If you don't... I'll break you."

She'd threatened him like that before - when she glanced over her shoulder, she saw his cock twitch in his pants, and she smirked. 

"But you'll be a good boy, won't you?" 

She couldn't see his face, but he was nodding, even as he was opening his mouth, and his tongue was snaking out, to prod at her clit.

His tongue was a bit longer than a regular human beings, although it wasn't noticeable until he was actually doing something with it. 

Like now.

Right now, it was inside of her, and he was lipping at her clit, then wrapping his lips around it, his tongue withdrawn, the very tip of it wriggling against her clit. 

She ground down on his face and she moaned, throwing her head back, her hair ticklish against her back, even through her thin tank top. 

"Being s-s-such a good boy," Suzy gasped, and she was staring up at the ceiling, as her knees rubbed against the fancy hotel bedspread, and she was beginning to get close, she was already speeding up towards the finish line, as she looked down, watching his hands struggle.

He didn't have to do anything - he could disappear from right under her, and she wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

But he didn't.

He kept licking, he kept slurping, and he was humming, whimpering, making desperate little noises when she began to roll her hips again, giving him a small chance to breathe. 

She came in a gush across his face, and more of her slick dripped down his face, his cheeks, no doubt getting in his hair. 

She pulled back, sitting on his sternum, and she smirked. 

"How was that?"

"G-g-good," he said thickly. "I'll be a good boy. Please... please don't break me."

"I won't break you unless you deserve it," Suzy promised, and she moved lower down, until she was sitting on his thighs, pulling his pants open as her cunt drooled more arousal all over the dark fabric.

It was slimy.

His cock was equally slimy, when she finally got it out of the confines of his pants, leaving them open, his cock standing out from his dark pubic hair. 

"Look at this thing," Suzy cooed, and she took it into her hand.

He shuddered, and he rocked his hips upwards.

Then he bellowed, as she pinched the head of his cock hard, with her long nails.

"It hurts it hurts it _hurts_!" 

"Doesn't it, though?" 

Suzy smiled at him, looking at him through her eyelashes. 

"It's... perfect," Dark managed to pant out. "If it's what you want."

She raised an eyebrow. 

He was learning, it seemed.

"Well," she said, "since it's so perfect...."

She drew her hand back, and she slapped his cock, right under the head, hard enough that it bounced back.

Dark bellowed like an animal in pain (ironic, considering he thought he was above all the meat creatures), and he yanked on the tie, hard enough that it tore.

But he held onto the headboard, his eyes squeezing shut, panting open mouthed.

"Tell me how much you loved it, Dark," Suzy said, and she slapped him again, a little harder this time.

He didn't even scream - his face turned paler, and his eyes - dark on dark - stared into hers. 

"It's... perfect," he said again, and he was rocking his hips upwards.

"So you're totally devoted to me?" 

"Y-y-yes."

"Then cum."

"What?"

Another slap, and his cock flexed, the whole shaft twitching. 

"Cum for me."

Another slap.

And... he came. 

Maybe the pain was more than enough stimulation for him.

Maybe he had better bodily control than those born into bodies of flesh, but regardless, when she slapped him again, he was spurting his strange, slightly glowing semen across his nice white shirt, more of it drooling down his shaft to puddle in his pubic hair as he shivered under her, panting like a beast. 

She smiled at him, sugary sweet, and she took his cock into her hand, squeezing it hard enough that he groaned. 

"Very good," she told him. "Now... you're going to stay hard, so that I can use you like the lovely sex toy you are, or else I'm going to break you."

"But -"

"Do you want to be broken?"

"N-no...," he said.

His nervous face was still staring up at her, as she slid onto him, squeezing him with her inner muscles as he twitched under her, stuck somewhere between agony and glory.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic? Check out my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com, where you can find more fic! I even take requests!


End file.
